darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
303
Burke starts to investigate Maggie's abduction. Synopsis Teaser : There has been a marriage announcement at Collinwood, and now in the untroubled light of day, there is an air of contentment in the great house. But a certain reaction to the marriage announcement has caused one man to believe he knows and can reveal the nature and the source of the evil we have experienced here at Collinwood. Burke Devlin meets with Dr. Dave Woodard at his office at the Collinsport Hospital. Burke, anxious to hear news about his inquiries into Barnabas Collins' life in London, phones his private investigator Mr. Blair. He learns that a Niall Bradford, whom Barnabas claimed was his cousin, died 130 years ago, and that there is no one presently living in London with that name. Act I Burke tells Woodard he wants to talk about Maggie Evans and review her entire case with him from the beginning. Woodard is far too busy with patients and objects to Burke's request to look at Maggie's files. Burke isn't positive, but he might have a lead on the identity of her kidnapper. They discuss Maggie's neck wounds and the blood sample that was stolen and never recovered from Woodard's office. Burke wonders if the neck wounds and Maggie's abduction are connected. Woodard urges Burke to take his suspicions to the Sheriff, but Burke claims he only has a hunch. He does, however, intend to follow it through to conclusion. Burke believes the Collinsport Strangler might not be a deranged man wandering around town after all. He thinks the "madman" could be a respected member of the community and that the possibility cannot be overlooked. Act II At the Evans cottage, Maggie vents her frustration at having to stay cooped up at Joe Haskell. She's anxious to live a normal, active life again and is sick and tired of feeling like a prisoner in her own house. Joe reminds her that the danger hasn't gone away and that she still has to be protected. She finally relents and agrees to be patient. They kiss and decide to play a game of cards. Maggie wonders about Dr. Julia Hoffman, who seems strange and cold to her. Act III Burke pays a visit to Maggie and Joe, and questions Maggie about her memory loss. He finds it curious that she remembers less now than she did the night she was brought to Woodard's office. He recounts the few things Maggie recalled before blocking it all out again. It triggers nothing for Maggie. But there is something she admits to: hearing "tinkling" music in the back of her mind. Both she and Joe dismiss it as having no connection to her abduction. But Burke says they should not discount even the smallest piece of evidence. Act IV At Collinwood, Victoria Winters sits listening to Josette's music box in the drawing room. Burke, late for a date with her, arrives. He plans to take her to Seaview and have another look at the house. When Burke sees the music box, he makes a caustic comment and Victoria accuses him of being jealous. He denies it, but she is sure many men have envied Barnabas for his charm. Victoria confesses that her music box has been behaving strangely of late. Several times she has woken to find it playing of its own accord. Burke asks her to play it for him. The melody reminds him of Maggie's description. Memorable quotes : Burke: It's not everyday I find a 130-year-old skeleton in somebody's closet. Dramatis personae * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 305. * The Collinsport Afghan appears in the Evans cottage. Story * It is stated that Maggie's abduction took place over the course of two weeks. * Burke, suspicious of Barnabas, starts playing a private investigator, gathering evidence against him, and contacts a man in London who informs Burke that Niall Bradford died 130 years ago. In 293, Barnabas claimed that Bradford was a cousin living in England. * TIMELINE: Day 113 takes place. Maggie says she's not been allowed to do anything for the whole week. Maggie is stated to have been missing for two weeks. (This comment suggests that 235 to 261, a span of 16 on-screen days, all occur consecutively.) Bloopers and continuity errors External links Dark Shadows - Episode 303 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 303 - The Back of My Mind0303